Rachel's Secret
by PhotographicEye
Summary: At camp, Quinn Fabray finds out one of Rachel Berry's greatest secrets. Now Quinn is in control, but can she do the right thing? And what are the consequences if she doesnt? AU and somewhat OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray walked briskly across the soccer field towards her cabin. It was already 8 p.m. and she had just checked in to a camp located in the little town of Lima. The rest of the campers, who were students from her grade, were already in their cabins. She woke up late that morning and completely missed the bus. As a result, she had to resort to her mother for transportation and had to endure the agony of being lectured about her priorities, one of them not being about school in which angered and upset her mother greatly. There was the constant bickering between mother and daughter about her makeup and her extreme party life, and how there was no connection between the two anymore due to Quinn's unwillingness to spend time with her mother. Quinn ignored all of these complaints from her mother and quickly left the car to sign in at the main lodge, and barely muttered a "thanks" to her mother for the long ride up to the camp.

Walking in three-inch heels that complimented her silver tank top and black skirt, plastered with makeup to help her define her perfectly-sculpted facial features, and carrying brand-name luggage bags and purse, Quinn represented the opposite representation of a camper that was a nature enthusiast, but instead ideally portrayed the typical city girl that couldn't bear to be surrounded by more than ten trees. Another image that Quinn portrayed and one she felt deeply proud of, was the image and reputation of the most popular girl in school that allowed her to be part of the "in crowd". With many friends, tons of boys that adored her, the role of head cheerleader in one of the most prestigious cheerleading groups in the world: "The Cheerios", and a boyfriend on the basketball team and football team, Quinn had the dream life already by the age of 15.

Quinn was close to approaching her cabin. Frustration overcame Quinn at the idea of meeting her roommate. Since she was the last one to sign up for cabin arrangements, she would have to room with the last person that had a single. Unfortunately for Quinn, those that were left behind were often the most unwanted individuals at school. All the possibilities overwhelmed Quinn in the worst way possible. Would it be Sandy Wilson; the nerdy flute player whose only friends were the seniors at the retirement centre? Or would it be Barbara Williams; the overweight captain of the math club? Or even Leslie Carter; the individual who claims to be a girl, but has more facial hair than half the male population at McKinley? The attendant at the main lodge and who only worked part-time at the camp, didn't even bother to tell her who her roommate was as she was signing in. Instead, he rushed her off so that he could shut down the main facilities and quickly go home. Her roommate possibilities were endless, but her chances of survival in the camp were decreasing.

As Quinn continued to walk through the field swarming with mosquitoes that began to viciously attack her, a light source from her designated cabin became evident in the distance and stated that her roommate was already present. Quinn reached the steps of her cabin and made it up to the front door. Quinn could already feel the tension between her and whoever was inside. Clearly, they were aware of her presence from the ruckus she made from the pressure of her shoes and heavy luggage bags on the feeble wooden steps that led up to the door of their cabin. Now, both were awaiting for Quinn to open the door and break the immense silence between them. Quinn, who was fully aware of the fact that the ball was in her court now – as in like every situation she was in, took a brief recollect herself and without hesitation, she placed her hands firmly on the doorknob and pushed the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a small room, with two beds supported by wooden frames and an oak table stand that separated them. The walls and the floor of the room were made from tree logs and wood, and provided an overall aroma of fresh pine. The smell was so strong that the cool, crisp summer air deriving from the window located at the right-side of the room couldn't even eliminate it. There was only a lamp, on the oak table stand and it illuminated and highlighted the individual beside it. Sitting at the centre of her bed and on top of her flower bed sheets, was Quinn's roommate Rachel Berry. Wearing gold star pyjamas, Rachel Berry was no stranger to Quinn. In fact Quinn knew her very well. Ever since the day they met in 5th Grade, Veronica always thought that Rachel was annoying and overly-desperate. The girl was obsessed about becoming a "star" and had terrible taste in clothing. To make matters worse, Rachel always had a thing for Quinn's boyfriend Finn Hudson. What surprised Quinn, was that she had sensed a sort of loving connection between the two which angered and fuelled her hatred towards Rachel even more. Quinn always felt a great sense of happiness and joy after finding the opportunity to expose Rachel's differences that ultimately proved to be her social weaknesses. From her love of the kid's band "The Wiggles", her terrible choice of clothing that was based on her strange affinity for sweaters with animals on them, and especially the fact that she had two fathers instead of one like everyone else. She was however, good at singing, but no one really cared about that due to her nauseating personality. Every day, every year, Quinn did what she could do to expose, humiliate, and torture Rachel as frequently as possible to serve as a punishment for her attempt to steal Finn Hudson from her. But it was something, something that Quinn found out tonight that she never knew before, that delighted her greatly.

Quinn walked across the cabin's wooden floor and placed her bags beside her bed's footboard and sat down on the empty bed.

"Hey roomie," Quinn said with gleefully grinned.

"What are you doing here? This is a single!" cried Rachel, who was in complete shock of the situation and was unaware of the rooming modifications made.

"Nope, it's a double now"

Quinn continued to grin at the sight of her roommate sitting on the middle of the bed holding a spoon and a bottle, along with the couple of empty bottles that surrounded her on her bed. The frightened and mortified Rachel made an effort to hide the remnants of her actions, but it was too late as Quinn gained the sudden realization of the truth.

"Is that..."

"NO! Its uh uh uh..."

Quinn laughed at Rachel's pathetic attempt and gleefully stated,

"What's this? A new diet? Well it is low in fat and very nutritional, maybe that's why it's for BABIES!"

Quinn began to laugh hysterically, as the humiliated Rachel scramble to pick up the bottles and throw them away. As her victim rushed back into her bed to try to avoid any more contact, Quinn took another stab at the weakling in front of her.

"You know, I wonder what others would think of this," Rachel playfully stated while still laughing, as she grabbed her nightclothes from her luggage bag and began to change into them. When she was done, Quinn went to the empty bed on the right side of the cabin and turned off the lamp on the oak table stand that stood between her and Rachel's bed. However, before Quinn could set off to sleep, she was interrupted before she could even close her eyes and submit to a long rest.

"Please", Rachel desperately pleaded.

Her words echoed throughout the cabin and throughout the night, but Quinn rejected the plead and slept through the night without any second thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn woke up the next morning to an empty room that immediately reminded of her of the previous incident that occurred last night. Quinn gave herself a minute to laugh at her new discovery of her victim, who became so ashamed and disappointed that she couldn't bear to be in the same room as Quinn anymore and probably left early that morning. Rachel's secret was the vital source that Quinn needed to destroy Rachel. If it was spread, it would cement Rachel's status at the bottom of the high-school hierarchy and drive Finn away from her. After relieving yesterday's incident that resulted with her obvious triumph, Quinn got up to unpack her bag. The first thing she got out from her bag was her magazines, an essential component to serve as a source of entertainment. Quinn picked up the magazines, and headed towards the drawer within the oak nightstand. Quinn opened the drawer, and to her surprise, there was already a yellow notebook within the drawer. Quinn took no second glance at what was written on top of the yellow notebook:_ Rachel Berry's Journal _with a gold star beside it. Quinn, who suspected that Rachel did not expect a roommate, forgot about her journal after the utter humiliation she received yesterday. Without hesitation, Quinn opened the journal and began reading. After 20 minutes of reading the inner thoughts and feelings of her victim, Rachel Berry entered the room, and once again she was completely shocked and horrified of Quinn's actions. However, this time Quinn developed a new profound feeling for her victim.

"How could you?," snapped Rachel as she quickly grabbed her notebook from the hands of her tormentor and shoved it back into her suitcase.

"But wait! It's ok! I only read some of it, but it was the most important part: the part that explained what occurred last night!" Quinn stated.

"Quinn, how could you? What do you want from me? Haven't you done enough to my life to make it unbearable? I can't..." Quinn retorted, with tears streaming down her red, embarrassed face.

"I know, I know," Quinn interrupted, "but now that I understand, I'm going to stop. You don't have to feel embarrassed Rachel! Especially with what happened last night..." Quinn stated, in an effort to ease the tension.

"Oh be quiet! Stop faking the sympathy! I know you're going to betray me anyways by telling others about it!" Rachel quickly answered, in the midst of her tears.

"No I'm not. Not about this. This is different. I know how upsetting it is to lose someone before even getting the chance to get to know them," replied Quinn sympathetically.

"Oh really? No I don't think so. My mother left me when I was only three years old. My father left us with nothing after his abandonment that my mother had to give me up, in hopes of me having an actual life one day. My mother insisted to the workers that worked at the adoption agency to encourage whoever adopted me, to sing to me while they fed me because that's what she would use to do and it would bring a smile on my face. I have no idea where she is now, and I doubt that I'll ever see her again. Along with singing, eating this _mush _is the only way that I can somewhat connect with my mother. It brings me back to a time where I am actually with here!" as Rachel finished with tears rapidly streaming down her face.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" as Quinn quickly interjected. "I care and love my mother just as much, and I would do anything to keep her in my life and in my memory," replied Quinn grimly.

Quinn could see that Rachel was touched by Quinn's shocking and sincere remarks, which encouraged Quinn to take it a step further.

"Look I'm really sorry for everything. The truth is: I despise people that are different because I hate being different myself. I've always wanted to have a good reputation and to fit into the "in crowd", and even made it my mission to destroy and humiliate those that were different to depict their flaws."

Quinn could see the fright within Rachel from her statement and she realized the monster that she was, but Quinn knew that there was still hope...for both of them.

"So I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all that I've put you through in the past and especially last night, where I was cruel and very narrow-minded. I'll stop making fun of you and even get my friends to do so as well," Quinn concluded. They definitely weren't going to be friends right away and try to bury their past away, especially their fight over Finn Hudson, but for now, Quinn would not let the secret get out. Rachel didn't need to be kicked more than she was already injured and broken.

Quinn could see Rachel going through her next course of actions: her acceptance or denial and continuous hatred of Quinn.

Rachel solemnly nodded at Quinn's request and started looking in her luggage bag for something. When she found what she was looking for, Rachel began to depart from the room but not before hearing Quinn's statement.

"And I promise. Not a word," Quinn truthfully and honourable stated, and with that, Rachel looked back and sheepishly smiled and left the room.

Quinn, who had to get ready, left the cabin shortly after Rachel. It amazed Quinn how Rachel could be so strong despite all of her personal problems. Quinn would've never guessed that Rachel was actually so conflicted. After discovering about Rachel's troubling past, Quinn knew that she should stop the torment that she and her friends inflicted on the petite brunette.

Quinn grabbed her toothbrush and towel and began to head towards the bathrooms that were located with the other main facilities stationed at the centre of the camp. Quinn locked the door on her way out and began her walk across the soccer field that separated the cabins form the rest of the facilities of the camp. It was still early in the morning with the sun shining brightly. The chirping of the birds and the remaining cool, crisp summer air loomed over the camp for the campers to enjoy before the arrival of the heat wave later on. Some of the campers were already up and were playing soccer in the soccer field in which Veronica had to walk across. While walking, her friends jumped behind her to scare her.

"AHHHHH!" Veronica screamed.

"Hey Quinn! You woke up so late! I heard that you were rooming with Man-Hands!" said Santana Lopez, a close friend of Quinn and another fellow Cheerio. Behind Santana, was Britney and the other Cheerios that were giggling and laughing at Quinn's misfortune.

"Hey, she's..." Quinn began,

"QUINN LOOK OUT!" Britney screamed.

Quinn turned around and there was a forceful, speeding soccer ball heading towards her face. The ball was coming at too fast for Quinn to react, and before she knew it...


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn woke up.

Quinn still struggling to grasp the sudden transition turned around and saw that it was only 2 p.m. on her alarm clock. Waking up, it brought Veronica the sudden realization that it was simply just a dream; a recollection of her inner thoughts and feelings. But it wouldn't stop, because Quinn couldn't stop. Only, she thought, only if it happened that way instead of what occurred in reality. At the time, Quinn's actions fuelled by her anger of Rachel, led to her decision in telling everyone of what she learned about her victim that night. It wasn't pleasant, but Quinn had no idea at the time. There was no sympathy, compassion, or understanding within her, but rather just cruelty, anger, and hatred.

"You're such a freak. Get over it!" Quinn yelled.

"Quinn! How could you?" screamed Rachel, who was flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"What? It was there!" Quinn rudely stated.

Quinn remembered that she quickly left the room after her last statement, with a totally embarrassed Rachel that was already submerged in tears behind her. Quinn couldn't understand at the time of what the big deal was. Her mother was annoying and she hated being around her.

But then her mother disappeared in her life, forever. An incident at work led to the tragedy, and nearly destroyed Quinn. There was no greater pain that losing someone special, and the desperate need to cling on to the memory of that person. Unfortunately for Quinn, she only found out at the end and it was too late.

It was only during her second year at University that she learned more about Rachel from her neighbours. Since the camping experience, the two never crossed paths again and Quinn never knew what ever happened to Rachel. It was during their time apart, that Rachel spent her high-school career being picked on viciously by others, ate alone at lunch, had no friends, didn't go to prom because she didn't have a date, and spent the majority of her teenage years crying herself to sleep all because of her secret being revealed so carelessly by Quinn. It got so emotionally devastating that she went insane by the end of her high-school career, and was sent off to an intense and critically-acclaimed mental asylum in south-east Asia. Throughout the years, despite Rachel's attempts, she could not find her mother. Now, with her severe conditions, it seemed unlikely that she would.

Suddenly, a cry emerged two rooms away and startled Quinn and immediately brought her back to the sudden realization of reality. No longer 15, she's now instead a 27 year old mother. It was the cry of an upset child and unlike before, Quinn responded. While going downstairs, the sound of a busy and lively city surrounded her in her new life in California. When she reached the kitchen, she picked up what she needed and headed to her daughter's room. She picked up her daughter, Beth, from her crib and placed her on her lap while she sat on the chair placed in the centre of the room. She opened one of the jars that she got from downstairs and picked up a spoon. She gently lifted the apple-cinnamon mush using the spoon and gently fed it to her daughter. Her daughter eagerly responded to her attempts, and a wave of happiness and satisfaction came over the little child's face. Quinn watched her daughter and was overwhelmed with emotions and began to cry, as Quinn knew, that the reaction presented by her daughter should've occurred 12 years ago.


End file.
